peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
What a Mother Means/Captured by Pierre, the Wolf, and Their Pirates
(At Hangman's Tree, Mayzie, Jezebel, Screwie, Darlin', and the rest of the kids returned, still wearing hula skirts, leis, flowers, luau sarongs, wristlets, and anklets, with Jimmy still having his shirt off and tied around his waist, and they are singing the song from the party) Mayzie, Jezebel, Screwie, Darlin', and kids: (Singing) Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Butch and Boomer: (Singing) Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Buttercup and Bubbles: (Singing) What made the Polynesian great? (After they enter, they began dancing around around and singing like Indians. Waiting for them are Double D, Kevin, Nazz, Blossom, Brick, Slappy, Honey Lemon, Riley, Bia, Lexi, Laura, Melina, and Agnes, who already took off their hula skirts, leis, and flowers, sitting on either a chair or the bed, not in a mood to have fun right now, and Bubbles' Octi doll and Buttercup's Blankie are laying on the bed next to a pillow) Mayzie, Jezebel, Screwie, Darlin', and kids: (Singing) Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda (Then Rev, Ace, Tech, Duck, and Slam entered, still wearing their hula outfits, cueing Mayzie, Jezebel, Screwie, Darlin', and the kids to stop singing and dancing. Ace then spoke up) Ace: (Acting like an Indian) Chief and Assistant Chiefs of Te Fiti greet their people. Rev: (Imitating Chief Tui) How! Lost Animals: How! Mayzie and Jezebel: How! Screwie and Darlin': How! London kids except Jimmy, Bubbles, and Boomer: How! Jimmy, Bubbles, and Boomer: How! (Rev, Ace, Tech, Duck, and Slam went over to Double D, Kevin, Brick, Slappy, and the girls, who are still sulking) Tech: (Acting like an Indian) Chief and Asisstant Chiefs of Te Fiti greets little mothers and friends. Slam: (Imitating Chief Tui) How! Double D, Kevin, Brick, Slappy, and the girls: (Flatly) Ugh. (Rev, Ace, Tech, Duck, and Slam were suddenly surprised) Rev: Wow-guys. Ace: Is that all you got to say that to us? (Double D, Kevin, Nazz, Blossom, Brick, Slappy, Honey Lemon, Riley, Lexi, Laura, Melina, and Agnes got up and Bia remained and gave Rev the cold shoulder when Rev and Ace said this) Tech: Yeah, I mean, everyone thinks we're wonderful! Honey Lemon: (Sarcastically) Especially Moana. Rev: (Confused) Moana? (He realized) Rev: Oh-yeah-that's-right. (He turned to Bia, who turned to him upon hearing him speak in realization just now) Rev: Bia, um, Moana-and-a-Polynesian-woman-told-me-how-upset-you-were-and-I wanted-to-apologize. You-see, Moana-did-not-kiss-me, she-whispered-to-me-about-how-lucky-I-am-to-have-you. (Realizing what really happened between Rev and Moana, Bia smiled happily) Bia: So, you do have feelings for me? Rev: Yeah. Earlier-this-afternoon-at-Mermaid-Lagoon, when-we-danced-and-the-mermaids, Honey-Lemon, Riley, Mayzie, and-Jezebel sang-to-us, it-not-only-made-me-feel-good, but-also-made-me-feel.... Loved. (He sighs happily) Rev: And-about-my-feelings-for-you, yes, I-really-like-you-too. Bia: (Hopefully) So that means...? Rev: Yes. I-like-like-you. At-first, I-was-afraid-to-express-my-feelings-because-I-never-knew-a-real-girl-before, and... Let's-just-say-that-I-still-choose-not-to-grow-up, but-I-do-have-feelings-for-you. (Seeing Rev speaking his feelings, Ace, Tech, Duck, and Slam gathered their courage too and expressed their feelings to Lexi, Laura, Melina, and Agnes too) Ace: Lexi, I felt the same way too back at Mermaid Lagoon. Tech: Same with you and me, Laura. Duck: Same with you and me, too, Melina. Slam: Yeah, you and me, too, Aggie. Lexi, Laura, Melina, and Agnes: (Hopefully) Really? Ace, Tech, Duck, and Slam: Yeah. (Double D, Kevin, Nazz, Blossom, Brick, Slappy, Honey Lemon, and Riley, overhearing this, watched in amazement at their romance. Blossom then spoke up) Blossom: That's lovely. Brick: And romantic. Double D: I guess Rev, Ace, Tech, Duck, and Slam really blossomed. Their love for Bia, Lexi, Laura, Melina, and Agnes gave them the courage to speak their true feelings. Nazz: That's right. And Bia, Lexi, Laura, Melina, and Agnes are showing the same thing as Rev, Ace, Tech, Duck, and Slam. Kevin: Awesome! Slappy: Beautiful, ain't it? (Rev and Bia, Ace and Lexi, Tech and Laura, Duck and Melina, and Slam and Agnes, hearing them say those things, shrugged happily and went about their business. Honey Lemon and Riley went up to Bia, Lexi, Laura, Melina, and Agnes) Honey Lemon: I see you have loved each other. Bia: Yeah. He's so dreamy. Lexi: Same with Ace. Laura: Same with Tech. Melina: Ditto with Duck. Agnes: Same with Slam. Riley: Aren't you homesick? (Hearing her, Bia, Lexi, Laura, Melina, and Agnes realized) Bia: Oh yeah. That's right. (Hearing Bia say that, Rev, seeing how homesick Bia is, went up to them with an "I understand" look) Rev: If-you-are-homesick, it's-okay-to-tell-me-and-the-guys-if-you-want-to-go-home. Bia: Well, maybe, but... I can't leave you. Rev: Hey-you-never-will. No-matter-what-happens, I'll-always-be-with-you-forever. (Realizing Rev understands her feelings, Bia nods in agreement) Bia: I'll let you know when I want to leave. (She kissed Rev on the beak, making him blush. Then she goes over to Lexi, Melina, Laura, Agnes, Honey Lemon, and Riley) Honey Lemon: Well, I understand you love Rev. Lexi: Like I do with Ace. Laura: And me with Tech. Melina: And me with Duck. Agnes: And me with Slam. Slappy: But we need to get the kids to sleep. Bia: I know. (They, along with Double D, Kevin, Nazz, Brick, and Blossom, went to go talk with their friends and family. Rev turned to Ace, Tech, Duck, and Slam) Rev: I-really-meant-it-when-I-said-it-was-okay-to-tell-me-and-you-guys-if-she-wants-to-go-home. Duck: What?! Ace: You can't be serious, Rev. Tech: They just got here. Slam: Yeah. (They see Double D, Kevin, Brick, Slappy, and the girls trying to talk to Yankee, Skippy, Ed, Eddy, Jimmy, Sarah, Jonny, Plank, Rolf, Bubbles, Boomer, Buttercup, Butch, Screwie, Darlin', Mayzie, and Jezebel, who are still playing Indian) Honey Lemon: Mayzie! Jezebel! Riley: Screwie! Darlin'! Guys! Slappy: It's time to take off the paint and stuff and get ready for bed. (Mayzie, Jezebel, Screwie, Darlin', and the London kids stopped playing upon hearing that) Yankee: Bed?! Skippy: Why? Buttercup: (Acting like an Indian) Brave no sleep. Go for days without sleep. Bubbles: (Acting like an Indian) You wrong. She right. Jimmy: (Acting like an Indian) Plays all night. Rolf: (Acting like an Indian) We play and celebrate the night that we have to remember. Double D: (Aghast) What? Honey Lemon: We have to go home in the morning and then... Ed: Home?! Eddy: Leave Neverland?! Jonny: Plank says, "We just got here this morning, Honey Lemon!" Melina: You don't understand. Riley: It's just that... Boomer: Aw, you guys. Butch: We don't want to go home. Skippy: Papa wanted Honey Lemon out of the nursery. Nazz: But what if Jeremy were to change his mind and finds us missing? Blossom: He would be heartbroken along with Angie. Sarah: Let's just say that we don't care. Eddy: Forget home! Screwie: Yeah! Darlin': You got that right, honey. Brick: Hey! Kevin: That's selfish of you to say that! Nazz: Kevin's right, you know. Honey Lemon: Whether you like it or not, we have to go home. Slappy: Yeah, like she says. (Duck jumps in between them) Duck (Acting like an Indian): No go home! Stay many moons. Have heap big time. Eddy: See? Duck's got your number. Melina (Angrily): What?! Kevin: Eddy! Eddy: Don't "Eddy" me! Jonny: Plank says "You can't make us go home!" Melina (Calms herself down): Please, Duck, guys, let's stop pretending and be practical for tonight. Duck (Ignoring Melina): Assistant Chief of Te Fiti Three has spoken. (He goes into his, Rev, Ace, Tech, and Slam's room. Rev, Ace, and Tech goes over to the curtained doorway to their and Duck's room and turned to Bia and the others) Rev: (Whispering) Don't-worry. Just-try-again. Ace: (Whispering) Maybe you should talk about your families more. Tech: (Whispering) That's the way to do it. Category:Fan Fiction Category:KessieLou